Touch Of Trust
by ThunderUmbra
Summary: After being delivered an ultimatum from Abel, Cain trusts in Deimos to prepare him for something a little outside of what he's use too.
1. Day One

A/N: I do not advise doing anal because someone else wants you to.

Fun Fact: I got a big kick out of writing about the preparation for anal sex in such mundane and realistic way.

Fun Fact: The longest sentence Deimos speaks is six words long.

Fun Fact: The working title for this was "Anal Is Not Fun".

* * *

"Cain you're not being fair."

"Listen princess that's your gig not mine."

"Have you even tried it before?"

"Absolutely not, I have my pride."

"Cain it's not demeaning, it feels pretty good if you can get into it. All I'm asking is that you let me try it with you at least once."

"No way princess."

"Cain." Abel paused for a moment, "If you don't give me a turn I'll find someone else who will let me try it my way." he said calmly, Cain's eyes widened in disgust, "You better not you little slut!"

Cain muscled over to Abel picking him up by the collar, "I'm not bluffing Cain, you're not the only one who wants to stick it in something from time to time. I like bottoming but I at least want to try it the other way once." he exclaimed, he pulled himself out of Cain grip and turned back to his laptop to work. "Whatever! Maybe... I'll think it over." Cain said slowly. Abel seemed to appreciate Cain's consideration, "It's not a big deal Cain, why don't you go for a walk." Abel grabbed his cigarettes from the floor and tossed them at his head, Cain caught them and headed for the door.

Cain was very concerned with looking like a fool as he had genuinely never let anyone near his ass. It made him uncomfortable when Abel squeezed his ass. Cain took a drag off his cigarette as he passed through the halls. He could always seek Deimos out. It's not like he would blab to everyone.

Cain reached Deimos's room and knocked a few times before putting his cigarette out on the side of the door. The door swished open Deimos seemed half asleep, he was wearing baggy sweatpants and a baggy dark shirt. He moved aside to let Cain in. Deimos squinted his eyes still adjusting to the light, "Is your navigator here?" Cain asked looking around carefully, Deimos shook his head, "Working?" Cain asked. Deimos shook his head again, and ran his fingers through his hair trying to make it neat again. "Getting fucked?" Cain asked. Deimos nodded and started to walk over to Cain, he stopped in front of him staring at him quite intensely biting his bottom lip, Cain knew what he wanted, "You want to get fucked too?" he asked, he smoothed his hands down the smaller boys chest. Deimos response was jumping at Cain and crashing his lips against his own. There groins were immediately pushed together by Deimos, "Well I'm afraid I can't fuck you tonight." Deimos grabbed the front of his shirt and continued grinding, "Change of plans Deimos, It seems I need you for a little education, of course you must promise never to tell, can I trust you?" Cain asked, he stroked Deimos's cheek, he practically shivered under his touch but he seemed very confused by the question, "You sure your navigators not coming back right? he asked. Deimos eagerly nodded. "Liar, you just want to get off!" Cain spat, Deimos had an odd smile growing over his face and attempted to kiss Cain but Cain pushed him away, "Enough of that listen, Abel's going to cheat unless I give him some ass." Deimos seemed perturbed by this, "And I already asked if he'd be satisfied just fucking you but he said no."

Deimos's eyes narrowed, "I was wondering if you could teach me how to like, ...take it up the ass." Cain asked, his eyes darting off in every direction but Deimos, Cain could feel his ears grow so hot that steam must start whistling from them. When he looked back at Deimos he saw the boy had broken out into a sweat, his face red, he was chewing on his lip, "Deimos?" he asked slowly, the shorter boy started nodding furiously, "Yeah so... how soon do you think I could be doing this without humiliating myself?" Cain asked awkwardly, Deimos cleared his throat and tried to talk but his mouth winded up shutting and he swallowed hard, "Come on Deimos tell me the truth!" Deimos attempted to clear his throat, "Have you tried it?" he whispered, his voice raspy and strangled. "No! What did I just tell you!" Cain shouted, he saw Deimos swallow hard once more trying to cough out more words, "Alone." he whispered, a bead of sweat rolled down forehead. Cain looked down and noticed Deimos was starting to tent in the front of his sweatpants, "I uh, well maybe once for the hell of it but I hated it. And that was a long time ago too." Cain stammered. Deimos nodded, "So how long until I can get this shit done for Abel without making myself look like a little bitch?"

Deimos sighed he seemed to be thinking, "Comfortably? A week."

"A week!?" Cain cried, "Are you shitting me! You have to be lying!" Deimos shrugged, "Bathroom?" Deimos croaked. It seemed to be a question, "What? I don't need to shit." Deimos shook his head, "The last time I shit? Oh christ like three hours ago, why the fuck is this so complicated?"

Deimos opened up his dresser drawers and started shuffling to the back of the draw, he slammed a bottle of lube on top of the dresser and then pulled out some type of red hot water bottle contraction that had a thin white hose attached to it. "What the fuck is that?" Cain barked.

Deimos said nothing and attached some type of nozzle and clamp to the hose. He took the lube and the device and placed it in Cain's hands coughing awkwardly, "What the fuck am I supposed to do with this!?"

"Enema."

"Oh fuck this! Do you have to do this every time!?"

"No."

"Uhh, ...okay this is gonna sound pussy-ish, can you like, help?" Cain asked slowly. Deimos turned bright red and quickly nodded his head. Cain sighed and wrapped his jacket around the contraption, "Those fucking showers better be empty."

"Kitchen first." Deimos whispered.

"Why the fuck do we need to go to the kitchen!?"

* * *

Deimos made up some type of water concoction to put inside the red water bottle, Cain couldn't really concentrate on what Deimos was doing because the little rat was forcing him to chug two glasses of water.

The showers were empty it was nearly two in the morning. They stopped at the fighter locker room and disregard their clothes. Deimos's face wouldn't stop blushing. It was starting to piss Cain off. Cain's eyes drifted down to Deimos's body to see he was half hard. Cain rolled his eyes when Deimos noticed him looking. This only seemed to increase his excitement.

They passed the toilets into the communal shower, Deimos brought him to the final stall and hooked the water bottle to the neck of the shower nozzle. Deimos turned on the shower adjusting the temperature, Cain felt himself fill with anxiety unsure of how this was going to go down. He hovered over Deimos for a second before kissing the smaller fighters shoulder, Deimos looked up as if surprised. "I was just going to thank you ahead of time. Considering I'm probably gonna punch you when all this is over." Cain laughed lightly, Deimos was smirking.

He pulled Cain under the spray of the shower and kisses him for a few moments, Cain allowed it but the feeling of Deimos's erection against him made him anxious rather than excited.

Deimos pulled away and started to lube up the end of the nozzle and his own fingers. "Alright, lets see how out of my element I can get!" Cain laughed clasping his hands together, "Lay down." Deimos whispered softly, he was barely audible over the shower. Cain sat down on the floor, Deimos gave him a small smile, "Stomach." he whispered again. Cain groaned turning onto his stomach, he suddenly felt Deimos grab him and pull him where he wanted him, the spray of the shower was hitting most of his lower back while Cain was technically playing lookout as he was forced to stare out at the expanse of white tiles of the shower room. He felt Deimos kiss his back affectionately. For a few moments he gentled massaged Cain's back his hands slowly moving closer to his ass.

While it was appreciated Cain was only filled with worry and the more tenderness Deimos expressed the more guilt he started to feel about his earlier sexual experiences with the man. Finally he felt a warm finger coated in lube stroking the outs of his entrance. Cain was surprised it wasn't the thin tip of the nozzle, Deimos stroked and poked at him for a few moments leaving Cain to reflect that at least touching the outside wasn't too horrible. Cain's muscled seized up when Deimos's finger introduced. "Relax." he whispered, he bent down and kissed Cain's back again. "I'm trying." Cain said, he was barely breathing, it wasn't even that it hurt yet he was just anticipating a horrible pain incoming at any moment.

Cain felt his blood pressure spike as he stared out at the shower room praying no one entered. Deimos continued to stretch his entrance for what felt like ages. Eventually Deimos introduced a second finger to the mix, this was when Cain felt his first odd twinge of pain. The muscles were stretching in a way he was not very custom too them stretching. Whenever Deimos separated his fingers in the slightest Cain winced a little, "Breath." Deimos uttered softly. The fighters free hand started to massage Cain's back again, he placed a long lick across his back, while Cain did find that a little arousing he felt annoyed on how transparent it was that Deimos was getting off on this.

After a few minutes Deimos moved his index and middle finger as far in as they would budge. Cain gasped sharply feeling an uncomfortable pain start to tingle. "Och?" Deimos asked softly, "Yes, fucking ouch." Cain snarled. Deimos kept his fingers for a very long time inside without really moving them. Cain nearly started to hold his breath several times before Deimos finally pulled them out. Cain released a very deep sigh feeling an odd sensation now plaguing his behind. It kind of felt like Deimos was still roaming around inside but when Cain turned back to look at Deimos, while he still was maintaining a flushed erection he was washing off his fingers under the spray of water. Cain groaned in disgust and quickly turned back, "That's fucking nasty." Cain snorted. "No problem." Deimos whispered softly, he rubbed his free hand down Cain's back again reassuringly.

Cain sighed trying to force himself to relax, the odd tingle was still ghosting his insides however he was flaccid staring in amazement that no one had enter that door, it felt like ages ago. Deimos pulled over to look at him silently, "What?" Cain groaned. Deimos slowly leaned in and kissed him. Cain brought his hands to the boys wet hair smoothing it down, Deimos got very heated during the kiss and started to intensify it. Cain felt the desperation inside the boy become arousing, but he wanted to fuck Deimos, not get a fucking tube up his ass to evacuate his bowels.

Deimos's kisses went from his mouth to his neck. Cain was left to stare at the scars running down the boy's shoulder, he glided his finger over them quietly, "Why are you getting off on this so hard?" Cain whispered. Deimos stop licking Cain's neck for a moment. Slowly he moved his mouth to Cain's ear clearing his throat... but nothing came out, "Just be honest, kid."

"You need me." he whispered. The boy's eyes were so soft and he stared down at Cain.

"Oh." Cain said softly, he wrapped his hands around Deimos embracing him, "You're vulnerable, like this." Deimos added, his voices started to die again and he had to clear his throat.

Cain stayed awkwardly still for a few moments, an odd feeling swished through him. He wasn't sure what it was. He pushed Deimos off him gently, "Hey we need to get on with this shit." he said finally, he felt a little breathless. Deimos nodded, he seemed a bit embarrassed, "Stomach." he whispered. Cain got back into position, "Knees under." Deimos murmured, helped pull him into the right position. Cain felt the anxiety building again. The nozzle was thin and fit in better than Deimos's fingers, "Stay calm." his voice was rather hoarse. A stream of warm water started to slowly ease into him. Cain felt all of his muscles seize up. Luckily, it didn't really hurt. It was a very awkward sensation.

Cain's muscles started to contact again and soon he was tensing up. After awhile it became alarming, Cain felt like he had no where to hold the water and yet it kept coming, "Deimos." he snarled, trying not to sound nervous, "You're safe." Deimos hushed, he eased Cain to lay on his side instead but the water kept coming, "I know I'm safe you fucker, I just feel uncomfortable!" he groaned. Deimos made a hushing noise and rubbed his hand down his back, Cain looked over his shoulder at the bottle of water, "So... I have to do all that?" he asked timidly, Deimos's expression softened with concern, he shook his hand and leaned down to kiss Cain on the thighs, he then turned Cain back to his stomach, "Urg I don't want to move, I feel all... watery."

A little noise admitted from Deimos like he wanted to laugh but he repressed it quickly. Cain turned his head around in amusement, "What?" he asked grinning, "You are." Deimos said softly, a little smile was teasing his lips.

After a while Deimos pulled the hose out and started to clean it off. Cain stayed on the floor looking around, "Uh, thanks Deimos. That was weird." Cain said placing his hands on his own knees he sat there still feeling all the water inside him. Deimos turned around and look down at him as if perturbed by something. "What's wrong myshonok?"

"Go to the bathroom, _now_." Deimos practically hissed it he seemed frightened, Cain was almost too awestruck by how out of character it was to react, "Oh shit right!" Cain quickly got up and hobbled his way to the toilets.

When Cain returned he found Deimos washing conditioner out of his hair. "Urgh, forget everything I thought I knew about my body." Cain grumbled as he hobbled to the shower stall next to Deimos. "Urg I smell like shit, I feel like shit." Cain turned on the shower and crushed his face into the wall. Cain scrubbed himself for a few minutes and then felt someone massaging shampoo into his scalp. Deimos had entered the stall behind him, "Abel can go fuck himself." Cain snarled feeling how drained he was. "Worse parts over." Deimos muttered softly into his back, he wrapped his arms around the man. "You jacked off when I was in the bathroom didn't you?" Cain asked his eyes narrowing. Deimos made a soft little grunt of affirmation, "You fucking bitch, getting off over this..." Deimos held Cain tightly from behind, "Whatever, so I guess I'm meeting you tomorrow for more of this bullshit?" Cain grumbled leaning his head under the sprays. "If you want." Deimos whispered.


	2. Day Two & Three

Thanks you for the lovely feedback I got! Here's chapter two!_  
_

* * *

_The Second Day_

Cain strolled into Deimos's bunker, "Did you kick your navigators out like I instructed?" Cain asked. Deimos nodded he approached Cain kissing him on the lips quite firmly with a level of confidence Cain didn't encounter with the boy that often. "So, how are you humiliating me today?" Cain asked flicking his hair out of eyes. Deimos typed in a code on the door locking it from the inside. "Uh Deimos, I hope thats for your navigator." he said with a nervous laugh.

Deimos smirked unzipping Cain's jacket and pushed his lips up against his own wrapping his arms around the taller man. Cain accepted the kiss for a few moments until Deimos's hands drifted close to his own ass. Deimos started gently placing pecks on Cain's neck as he slowly started to squeeze at Cain's ass. In an odd way Cain found this arousing so he kissed Deimos back more roughly, very willing to escalate it as a fight for dominance.

Cain grabbed Deimos roughly and slathered his neck with licks and bites. "Who's in control?" Cain asked breathing against Deimos's ear, "You are." Deimos was practically melting into his rough hold. Cain aggressively started to paw at Deimos's ass, than Deimos began to grind into his hands eagerly.

Cain pulled back and sighed leaving Deimos sweating aroused and short of breath. "Okay let's just get on with my training before I start to blue ball from this." Deimos nodded wiping the sweat from his forehead.

He went to his dresser drawer and started rummaging through it once more. Briefly Cain noticed the red water bottle and shivered unpleasantly. Finally Deimos placed lube and a small black object of a very funky shape onto the dresser. The small black object was vaguely had an odd flared bottom and curved to one side, it wasn't very big. "What's that a vibrator?" Cain asked with a little laugh, "Prostate-massager." he said softly. Cain sat down on the bottom bunk and awkwardly pulled his pants down watching Deimos pour some some lube over his fingers again.

Cain felt nervous but after the hell he went through yesterday it had to be better. Deimos sat down placing the black prostate-massager somewhere by the pillow, he waited for Cain to disregard his shoes and lay down. "Stomach." Deimos whispered Cain felt a little aroused when he saw Deimos already had an erection.

He was way too eager about the whole situation and on the other hand he treated it clinically. "Why stomach?" Cain groaned, "I feel like a bitch on my stomach!" he snarled, "Feels better." he answered quickly watching Cain turn and readjust himself. Deimos began the fingering once more, this time he did it at a much faster speed, Cain really had to hand it to Deimos despite all the horribly awkward ass-play of yesterday he wasn't really sore at all. Deimos used a much quicker speed and added two fingers much sooner.

After awhile he then scissored his fingers bit, where yesterday this horribly for Cain today it wasn't that bad. None of this was really pleasant or pleasurable but it didn't hurt. Cain vaguely wondered when the appeal of this would hit him.

Than a third finger got added to the equation. Cain's head jerked slightly a little groan of discomfort left his lips. Deimos immediately halted his action and kept his fingers still for a few moments and rubbed his back before resuming. Cain felt a blush starting to creep up his face, it was humiliating and Cain wished he wasn't so sensitive to this type of pain.

This made him remember the navigators he'd fucked, fucking Abel even fucking Deimos. This gentle attentive way Deimos tended to him contrasted so badly with the rushed desperate bunker sex they had in Basic Training. That was the first time Cain had ever had sex with Deimos. Cain wasn't sure if it was the first time Deimos had ever had sex ever but considering the bleeding and the little cries that got ripped out of his throat it probably was. This lite a consuming guilt somewhere inside of Cain's stomach that he didn't know he could feel.

As Deimos continued to finger with one hand and gently rub Cain's thighs with the other but it got obvious that Deimos was going to cum if he couldn't calm down is breaths were rowing erratic. Cain stretched his neck looking back at the fighter, his face was getting red, his lips were parted. His eyes were fixed on Cain's hole, Cain sighed turning back, he felt himself chub up a bit and shifted his hips a little. Cain was pretty sure Deimos's heavy breathing was what was arousing to him but Deimos's breath hitched as if he thought this was a sign the pleasure was starting to come for Cain. Cain felt him retract his fingers and he heard the cap of the lube being popped open again, he gazed back at the toy Deimos was now rubbing up. It wasn't really as big as the average dick but that curve probably would hit his prostate

Cain couldn't imagine it'd be that mind melting. Although, anytime he managed to hit that spot inside of Deimos or Abel they went bonkers. Abel would usually come, cry and jolt erratically, Deimos on the other hand would basically sob silently and bite pillows to keep quiet. It turned Cain on to think about their expressions but he wasn't sure if he was capable of having that kind of a reaction to anything.

Deimos looked him over carefully, "Can I turn on my back?" he asked, Deimos shrugged so Cain went ahead and turned back, Cain tried to give his cock a couple strokes to keep it alive. He looked at Deimos playfully gesturing to the erection pointing out from Deimos's half buckled pants. Deimos smirked and gave pulled his own cock out of his boxers giving it a couple strokes. "So... do you fuck yourself on that and think about me?" Cain asked licking his lips. Deimos blushed and glanced at the toy, he leaned over placing his weight on Cain and kissed him softly, "I have another one for that." he whispered softly. A surge of arousal went directly to Cain's cock now fully erect, "So what's this one supposed to do?" Cain asked as Deimos spread his legs open wider, "Prove it." he murmured. "Prove what?" Cain asked, "That it feels _good_." his voice got raspy. _"Christ..."_ Cain mumbled as Deimos inserted it inside.

It definitely got a bit further in than his fingers. On the plus side it had no finger nails. Deimos started adjusting it inside of him very carefully as if he was trying to find the proper combination to break into a locker. "Breath." Deimos hissed glancing up at Cain's face.

Cain was turning red very fast and was having a difficult time breathing normally. It was actually pleasurable in a very vague way. The pleasure became a lot less vague when Deimos found what he was looking for, "Well shit.." Cain hissed. The pleasure it got from bumping against that one spot echoed throughout his body definitely resonating to his cock. "So, that's a cheat-sheet to anal?" Cain said with a little laugh enjoying the little waves that were growing he started to rock his hips a bit to enjoy the feel temporarily forgetting about his pride, "Basically." Deimos said with a smirk, than he did something Cain didn't know he could do, he pressed the on switch, "Fuck!" Cain cried. He nearly spasmed off the bed but Deimos caught him, Deimos seemed ready to chuckle and leaned in it kiss Cain, Cain accepted wholeheartedly but couldn't really kiss back.

He was preoccupied with blasting out obscenities and heavy breathing. His chest was rapidly rising and falling and hand eventually flung to jack himself off. Deimos was planting kisses on his jaw and moved the man's hair out of his eyes. Continuing his ministrations with the toy. "That... baby thats fucking perfect." Cain gasped, he tried to kiss Deimos again but he could barely raise his head or keep his eyes open. "Urg, this is getting painful." he groaned.

The rumble just kept nudging and nudging him closer to the edge. He felt his hand growing moist during it's rapid jerking. He needed to cum or it would get more painful. "Get on with it, make me cum!" he groaned, Deimos wasn't on him anymore he was jacking him off two sensations Cain couldn't handle simultaneously. There hands were both clambering over his cock. They seemed to compromise by having Deimos gently touch his ball and Cain could very gentle jack himself off.

Deimos seemed to be getting off on watching this quite a bit as he couldn't keep quiet. All the little noises that erupted from Deimos were pushing him closer and closer, Deimos got a little more aggressive and ragged with the shoving of the toy as he got closer. Cain was growing frustrated, "Come on baby, make me feel good myshonok." he taunted, completely out of breath Deimos was practically panting. "Move your hips." Deimos whispered. Cain tried moving them up and was greeted with another spark of pleasure, Cain was now fisting the sheets of the bed watching Deimos's expression, he was close too.

When Deimos dipped his head down in an attempted to give him a blowjob but Cain just erupted into his mouth immediately at the sensation of his moist little tongue gracing the top of his dick. Deimos immediately brought his mouth around it completely trying to swallow every drop and Cain's mind numbed and melted inside of his skull. Cain's thrusts into his mouth were erratic, Cain now remembered how much he missed thrusting into warm things.

Cain wasn't sure if it was meant to be a blowjob or a way of not soiling the bed. Deimos fell onto of Cain and pulled the toy out of him tossing it onto the floor, they both breathed heavily into each other for a few moments trying to catch their breath, "That was a good orgasm." Cain admitted with a chuckle. "When did you...?" Cain started to ask and he peered down at Deimos lap to see it was wet. "You came yourself?" he chuckled, he moved his hand over Deimos's crotch feeling the wet spot. Deimos didn't seem that embarrassed.

He seemed mostly just exhausted from getting off, he wrapped his hands around Cain's neck kissed his cheek softly before leaning closer to his ear clearing his throat, "For the first time in my life..." he started to whisper. But suddenly he paused when Cain looked him in the eyes and blushed, he kissed Cain's jawbone and went back to his ear, "I wanted to fuck you." he whispered. He quickly dived his head into Cain's shoulder as if trying to hide.

Cain patted his back feeling oddly turned on by the tone of his voice. He kissed the smaller fighters ear biting at it gently, "So where's this toy that you use when you think about me." Cain whispered. Deimos turned red, "Does it feel like me?"

"Yes." Deimos answered quickly his eyes looking anywhere but into Cain's eyes. "How does it feel?" Cain asked smirking, he creased Deimos's groin carefully, "Thick..." he answered it sounded like he was choking on his own spit. "Myshonok, so cute." Cain chuckled ruffling his dark hair. "Have you ever fucked anyone before?" Cain asked suddenly his eyes narrowing. Deimos swallowed nervously, "I fucked my navigator." he said, his voice was coming out strangled. Cain's eyes shot open, "What! How many times!?" Cain shouted, "Three." Deimos answered quickly.

"Three times!" Cain exclaimed, he shoved Deimos over to the other side of the bed. Deimos just bit his lip and stayed quiet, His eyes were down he appeared ashamed of himself. "What the hell is wrong with you!" Cain shouted he slammed his fist into the wall and listened to the sound echo."You're mine!" he snarled he pointed at Deimos who was just staring at him wide eyed.

"Why!?"

"Abel."

"What do you mean Abel!? Don't blame you fucking around on Abel!"

"I was lonely."

"Oh..."

* * *

_The Third Day_

Deimos got a knock on his door and was surprised when he saw it was Cain, "Let me through I need to yell at you some more for fucking Phobos." Deimos closed the door and turned to see Cain practically pacing, "This shits been eating me up all day..."

"I'm sorry." he said softly. "Why'd he even let you top!? He's a tall ass navigator!" Cain exclaimed, "He likes it." Deimos murmured under his breath. Cain sighed and sat down on the bed, for a moment he paused and examined the sheet hopping up from the bed, "I don't want to sit in the place where you bent over that blonde bitch and fucked him!" Cain spat fuming, he started to pace again, "It was the top bunk." he answered quietly. He folded his hands over his lap. "The fuck, why the top!?" Cain hissed, "It's his bunk." Deimos whispered.

"Oh, I see. Not only did you fuck another guy but you crawled up into his bunk and came onto him!" Cain gave off a cruel little laugh throwing his hands up in the air, "That's really great Deimos thanks for telling me." he spat sardonically.

Deimos timidly took a few steps closer, Cain turned and gave him a hard stare with daggers in his eyes, "I'm sorry." he whispered again. Cain advanced onto him pushing at his chest, "Did it feel good? Huh? Did you like it?" he asked shoving and pushing Deimos into the wall, Deimos only shrunk in size wrapping his arms around himself and wincing at each touch, "Did he feel good? Did he let you come inside? Huh? Huh?" Cain said and continued to shove him. After a while Cain stopped taking a stiff breath, he covered his face with his hands and backed away from Deimos who looked up and watched him confused.

Cain sat down on the side of the bed his face low his hair masking his expression, his shoulders hunched and arms spasming. Deimos watched the man's trembling fingers for a few moments before he approached him and carefully sat besides him, "Deimos..." he said slowly, Cain, out of all people in the world was on the verge of tears, Deimos could hear it in his voice and sharp breaths. "Did you tell him your real name?" Cain asked balling his fist tight, "No." Deimos whispered, Cain smirked at him, his eyes were pink and puffy. Deimos debated whether or not to touch Cain. The man just shook his head looking away, "You think I don't know I'm a hypocrite? I'm not an idiot." he said, his teeth started to clench tightly, "But you- you're supposed to be the one thats loyal to me no matter what." he whispered Deimos saw the first couple of tears fall, his chest seized up painfully tight as he watched Cain, "I take a vibrator up the ass and I turn into a pussy." he grumbled mostly to himself. Cain wiped off his eyes and jumped up as if nothing happened, he began stripping his clothes Deimos watched bewildered, "I'm sleeping here tonight! Lets see that blonde fucks face when he sees you wrapped up in my arms!" Cain shouted he climbed into the bed pulling the blankets up over himself. " Deimos get a condom and some lube and stick it under the pillow, your ass is getting fucked to the Triangulum Galaxy when your navigator comes back!"

But very quickly both men fell asleep.

* * *

Thank you for reading chapter 2 two!


	3. Day Four

The Fourth Day

* * *

Cain awoke slowly in Deimos's arms. He peered at the digital clock on the wall, 5:51AM.

It was funny watching the boy as he slept. Deimos's scarred skin next to his near flawless complexion, his pale thin lips. Cain took a moment to look over him, he realized he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Deimos asleep, they just never did this part of intimacy anymore. Cain would get horny in a way that he knew only Deimos could scratch, he'd go knocking Deimos would sit up and down on his cock a few times they would both get to cum and that was pretty much the end of it.

He tried to shake the smaller fighter awake, "Deimos wake up, we forgot to fuck when your roommate came back we have taken him to us fucking. Cain leaned down and started kissing Deimos collarbone tracing his tongue over his scars, "Deimos babe, wake up." eventually he started to stir, his eyes barely opened he gazed down at Cain. "Mmm?" was the sound that escaped him before he snuggled back into the pillow. "Deimos... baby I'll fuck you while you fuck me with that toy you got of me."'It'd never fit." Deimos grumbled as if bored, his eyes dipping closed, "But it fits you? How loose are you down here?" Cain snaked his hands into Deimos underwear grabbed his ass and roughly squeeze. A little idea popped in Cain head, "Would your cock fit?" Cain asked slyly. Deimos eyes practically shot opened, he looked and Cain smirking a level of arrogance almost escaping him, "I'm the perfect size." he whispered softly he thrusted his hips up at Cain, Cain smirked chuckling softly, "Where did this confidence come from? Cain asked. He brought his face down to lick the boys thin lips. Deimos was staring at him in a very fixated and eerie way.

Deimos proceeded to kiss Cain quite desperately as if pleading for sex. Cain smoothed his hand over Deimos's scared chest stopping short to flick over his nipples, the fighter shuttered and only got more aggressive in his kissing pushing his tongue practically as far back into Cain's mouth as it would go. After a while it stopped being a kiss and resembled mouth fucking more. Cain thought about what he was going to say for awhile and then decided not to back down, "Hey, bend over and if you don't come, I'll let you fuck me when he leaves."

Deimos had practically broke out in a cold sweat, Cain turned him onto all four and retrieved the lube and condom from under the pillow, he tossed the condom at Deimos, "Roll it on me unless you wanna go bareback." Cain said thrusting his hips forward. Deimos carefully ripped it open poking the sides to figure out which way it went, it was taking longer than he would've liked and Deimos could tell because Deimos was starting to fidget impatiently. He finally rolled it over Cain's cock shuttering as it hardened under his touch.

Cain was ready to just force it in but then he stopped and reconsidered what he'd learned from preparation with Deimos, he spent a minute preparing Deimos first, which Deimos seemed shocked by. On the other hand he was grinding his ass into Cain fingers quite enthusiastically. "Mhm, you like that?" he cooed into the smaller fighters ear. Deimos said nothing and just grinded his hips against his hand harder. Cain leaned forward his breath hot against his ear, "If you want to fuck me I want you louder than you have ever been in your entire life." Cain whispered with a sinister smile, this would be difficult for Deimos he had no yelling or screaming voice. He could whisper in a raspy tone but if you asked him to yell he would hit a nasal haggard tone like someone who had the worst sore throat of their life. His vocal cords practically had cobwebs on them.

Cain remembered vaguely upon hearing Deimos try to talk for the first time in Basic he asked him if he had been sucking dicks all day.

Cain pulled Deimos onto his lap making the boy straddle him.

"Come on kid, scream for that bastard navigator to hear." Cain pulled out his fingers and inserted himself quite roughly into Deimos, the smaller fighter shuttered his back arched up a bit, a little ragged moan escaped his lips but it could barely be heard over the humm of the ventilation._ "Oh come on you can do better."_ Cain cooed with a grin he started to gyrate his hips teasingly. Deimos was blushing furiously biting his lips, "...Cain." he said with a gulp, he tried to clear his throat again, "Come on Deimos say all the _dirty_ things I taught you." Cain roughly banged his hips up a few times before slowing his pace to a painfully slow grind.

Deimos yelped and then tried to carefully match his pace as he moved against him, but his lips stayed sealed shut, "You know how bad it turns me on." Cain said completely slowing his hips. A little whine started to emerge from the back of Deimos' throat as he was left with Cain inside him and no movement to ignite any strong pleasure.

Deimos licked his lips and cleared his throat he seemed to be having trouble thinking of something to say, "I want you." he said slowly avoiding eye contact, "Not good _enough_." Cain said with a smirk, he moved his hand over Deimos pale but flushing chest slowly sliding down his stomach but stopping before his cock. "You had all that confidence before... it kind of turned me on. Did I fuck away your confidence already?" Cain asked quirking his head. Deimos's voice came out as a timid hush, "I can't think when you're inside me."

Cain grinned and grabbed Deimos's hips and roughly banged him as a reward but he only bothered for a few minutes. Deimos's erection was already flushed bobbing as the force bounced Deimos around. "Come on don't get lazy- you want my ass? Turn me on!"

Deimos said nothing but suddenly Cain felt a real difference in the way Deimos was moving, he arched his back up and began to move his abdominal muscle in a more fluid motion rather than a jerky freight train, Cain gazed at his body watching his far too flat stomach and hips swaying around as he started pushing himself down in shallow thrusts onto Cain, it was quite teasing, actually it really pissed Cain off.

Every once in a blue moon Deimos would do this and Cain would lose control. It was the only time when fucking someone that Cain felt like he had lost the upper hand. He probably should take mental notes on the way Deimos used and use it on... he couldn't really think of anyone besides the boy in the teasing way he penetrated himself and then fled. Cain growled in a low tone, "Deimos this is nice but I want you moaning and screaming."

Deimos's eyes narrowed as he slowed his teasing movements and just took Cain entirely inside. Cain gasped,"Urg Christ, you can shove all the toy in the world up your ass and you still feel perfect." Cain felt something start to coil and pool in his stomach, he was getting closer. Deimos arched his back again as Cain increased his speed to a more feverish pace, "TrAhni menya!" Deimos's voice cried out in a husky tone. "I already am babe." Cain said with a smirk, he then gritted his teeth as he gave rougher thrusts, Cain could feel his erection starting to weep.

But by this timeCain had already noticed some glistening precum sliding off from the tip of Deimos's erection. Some coughing and shuffling could be heard from the bunk above, "Urg, Deimos did I wake up to you getting laid?" Phobos muttered, "Yeah, come down here and take a good look you blonde-navi fuck, this is how you fuck Deimos!"

Cain pushed Deimos off from the top of him and bent him over on his hands and knees before ramming into him as quickly and roughly as possible. "CAIN!" Deimos practically squealed in a voice very unlike his own, "Holy shit! Was that Deimos!?" Phobos started to chuckle and climb down from his bunk his pants half buttoned up. Porthos had an obvious erection and watched in wonderment and Cain driving into him. "That's so fucking hot- he looks ready to cum..." Phobos added as he continued to stare, he kept a safe distance away from the bed but still didn't look away at all. Deimos moved his hands up to Cain's shoulders his fingers trembling, "MIlaya moyA..."

One part of Cain liked having a witness the other wanted to punch the boy, "Yeah, see this? You can't do this too him." Cain said sneering at Phobos, the Navigator just shrugged uncomfortably, "Deimos is mine! Tell him you're mine! Tell him what a slut you are!" Cain erupted into laughter shaking his head at Deimo's panting tired face.

His balls start to tighten and his thrusts grow uncontrollable and frantic. Deimos got quiet panting into the mattress, his drool starting to puddle around his mouth as he could not close it. Phobos had an erection but was trying to get his appearance together, he was severely distracted, "Get a good look you fucker you're never seeing him like this again got it!" Cain snarled, he took an iron grip of Deimos's jet black hair and started to roughly pull from its roots. "Urg" a little whine escaped the smaller fighter but he mostly just took it submissively. "Now let's find your special spot... where was it again?" Cain played dumb for a moment grinning at Deimos's navigator drinking up his stares like a cold drink.

Cain couldn't tell if who the navigator was jealous of but he was definitely flustered and red. "_Please don't_, I can't hold it, I'll cum." Deimos stammered his voice quivering and shrinking, "Holy shit-that's the most I've ever heard him talk at once." Phobos's jeered but his glee was broken by Cain's rage, "TIME TO GET OUT!" Cain roared up at Phobos, the navigator quickly shrunk out of the room leaving Cain to struggle against Deimos alone.

"What a nice boy," Cain mocked, "Neither of you is ever going to touch each other again, yes?" Cain asked gripping the boys hips tight. Deimos shook his head frantically in agreement, "Good." Cain said in a soothing voice before smacking his hand against Deimos ass, Deimos made a guttural noise of approving so Cain spanked him a few mores times before letting go of his grip on his hair. Deimos grumbled something into the mattress while catching his breath, "You done catching your breath? So now, who's my obedient myshonok?

"Who needs it up the ass?" Cain asked licking the shell of the smaller boy's ear.

Cain looked down at Deimos's lips his face mostly shielded by curtains of black, Deimos flicked his hair out of his eyes and turned his head far enough to make eye contact with Cain, Cain looked into Deimos bright eyes for many moments until his voice came whispering out, "Cain...I need you." Deimos whispered quietly. He managed to brush his fingertips against Cain's back entrance briefly the touch lingering, Cain shuttered. "Sacha do you want me to fuck you?" Deimos uttered in his raspy tone.

Cain barely had a moment to comprehend the utterance of his name until Deimos's insides constrict him in a very painful but wonderful way as if his insides were sucking him in, the cork inside the Cain twisted to insurmountable pressures and finally popped, Cain's back hunched and he shuttered, his orgasm was somehow premature for him still as he wasn't expecting too end it there. He felt himself released into the condom his back seizing up tight.

Deimos had the slyest smile on his face, "You came, I win."

Cain's eyes widened at the strength Deimos seized, suddenly he was flipped over. Deimos just panted looking down at him, "Vy etogo khotite?"

Cain paused for a long time... "Okay but you're topping from the bottom, I want to keep control." Deimos made a small grunt and fell onto his back his erection pointing upwards quite awkwardly. Cain felt his stomach sink and the apprehension start to set it. He got up and started messing through Deimos's drawers trying to find another condom.

When he returned to the bed Deimos was watching him smiling gentled with half hooded eyes. Cain really enjoyed the boys eyes, he had bright eyes, like the navigators. Cain had dark colonists eyes come to think of it...

His hands started shaking again, he couldn't understand how he could crash into battle but was afraid of another guys dick. Cain looked down at him and sighed opening the condom, "...if you don't want to... just say so..." Deimos whispered softly, "No I'm fine- just, out of my element, yea' know?" Cain straddled the smaller fights hips and pushed the condom over the tip. Cain grabbed the lube and smeared some onto his fingers before trying to open up himself, Cain struggled to do much- Deimos had always done this part for him. He was startled by the heat inside his body. Demos was gently touching his hips and thighs with a feather like touch.

He could feel himself start to get aroused again but his erection wouldn't spring right back into life right away. He glanced down at Deimos who was squirming and blushing and biting his lips looking up with his bright grey eyes.

Cain aligned the tip of Deimos cock to his entrance and pressed down, at first it wouldn't go in until Deimos seemed to stretch him more. Cain's movement stilled when he felt it slide up into him a tight warm feeling invading him. "So it's inside?" Cain asked teeth clenched tight, "Almost a few more inches, _ah_." The smaller fights voice was raspy but soft. He kept very still underneath Cain obviously aroused but determined to stay still. _"...it feels weird."_

." Cain murmured, he leaned forward feeling Deimos pulse inside of him, Cain was worried Deimos might slip out. "You're insides are so warm." Deimos muttered, he was short of breath.

The boys eyes slowly shut, "Oh, Cain..." Cain smiled attempting to move his hips an odd pain protesting the action, Cain tried to ignore it. "Cain!" Deimos hissed, "What's wrong?" Cain asked quirking his head, he kept the penetration shallow for the sake of his discomfort, "Nothing," Deimos whispered, "-I can't last long, sorry." he said he seemed to be straining and ashamed of himself. Cain stayed very still on his lap, "You can come just from this?" he asked, he gentled grazed his hand over Deimos's stomach watching him shiver, "I'm inside you." he whispered. Cain took a deep breath trying to regain control of his composure. He let out a snarky little laugh, "_H-hey_ baby I gotta learn to blow your mind before you blow your load! Right?" Cain gave out a fake laugh and attempted to move up and down on Deimos.

Deimos began to pant rather heavily and gave a few bucks of his hips, Cain tried very hard not to wince and instead tried to rock his hips back in forth, this created a very nice surge of friction for him finally bringing his cock back to life.

Deimos always seemed to appreciate this, his face was turning red and quickly he moved his hands over his face moaning into his hands. "Hey don't do that I want to see your face!" Cain cried, Deimos slowly move his hand back to his sides glancing down at Cain's hips. Caim concentrated and tried clenching the muscles of his sphincter and abdomen. Deimos gritted his teeth and Cain smiled smugly until he realized Deimos hadn't done it out of pleasure, "D-don't do that!" he gasped.

"_Wha,_ why?" Cain asked as he rocked his hips, "It's already uncomfortably tight..." Deimos whispered, he seemed embarrassed and looked away. "You can squeeze my ass if you want, I won't punch you." Cain said with a smirk. Deimos took a shallow breath and reached one hand to Cain's cock and the other to his ass. Cain groaned and found himself speeding up his movements, "This isn't half bad, I can see the appeal." Cain gasped, Deimos was in a world of his own staring up at Cain in a worshiping way, "I _really_ can't hang on..." Deimos whispered his face was becoming scarlet, "Aw kid you keep saying that, but I'm starting to enjoy myself you can't hang in there for me?" Cain asked with fake pouting, he chuckled.

Deimos was staring up at him sweating and flushed, "I'm trying..." he said, his voice tight. "Think about the constellations." Cain jeered and gave a particularly cruel grind of his hip. Deimos lot out a very violently and grabbed Cain roughly by the ass, he slammed his hips all the way down quite roughly before wiggling his hips upward towards the heat, "Fuck!" Cain shouted, Deimos was quickly thrusting upwards, "Shit, shit, shit, shit!" Deimos's voice got hoarse as he uttered out a stream of Russian swears after that, "Chyort voz'mi!" Cain winced but tried to relax his muscles once more, "You're hurting me kiddo..." Cain grumbled trying to steady his hips, "S-sorry!" Deimos bit his lip, he seemed to be fighting with every ounce of himself to stop his impending orgasm but it didn't work.

Balls deep, Deimos came into the condom shaking and sobbing many small apologizes. Cain immediately fell forward with a sigh still feeling his erection trapped against their stomachs, "That was pretty good but I got a stiffy again." Cain lamented, he whipped some of the sweat from Deimos's forehead and kissed the side of his face. The smaller fighter seemed ready to pass out into a deep sleep at any moment. "Hmm.. I guess I got this ass fucking thing down... maybe a couple more times with you to make sure I really wow Abel. Yeah know?" Cain asked, Deimos's eyes were already closed, Cain winced getting up removing Deimos's flaccid cock from himself.

He pulled the used condom off Deimos the threw it up into Phobos's bunk with a snicker. "Where was that first one I used Deimos?" Cain giggled searching around the room, Deimos was already snoring.


End file.
